Pak-Gor
Profile "Sometime, ya just gotta squeeze the Charmin." Smarter than a lot of Junkions from all the PBS he's watched. Cheery and optimistic, but slightly rebellious and shortcuts rules sometimes to accomplish his goals. A true scientist and inventor, can make almost anything out of almost anything. Sometimes his theorems are a little muddled by media quotes. Likes to help, but prefers to stay away from battle if possible. Armed with modified rocket launcher he invented that fires just about anything with extreme velocity. As hoverbike, top speed 350 mph, range 220 miles. History Notes Active around 2004. LIST OF PAKKY'S INVENTIONS: *The Mumblevac: This is Pakky's prize invention. The mumblevac has the ability to magnetically scramble anyone's vocal units. The only noises the victim can then make are garble and static. (Sewkjkd wqkqwjw qwkjewe. Etc. :^)) The only cure to being Mumblevaced is to have your vocals replaced. *Gooflinger: This device is capable of firing out a glob of goo. This goo doesn't effect the victim in any way other than the discomfort of having goo on you, but the goo can only be washed off with a special solvent that only Pakky knows the formula to. This device is rarely used due to several messes that have been inadvertantly created. *The Pakkycannon: This is Pakky's most devistating invention. Pakky purchased a spring-loaded boxing glove from someone on Monacus, having been told it was a secret weapon. When Pakky realized he was gipped, he decided to make lemons out of lemonade and MADE it into a secret weapon. When the boxing glove charges itself up with cathode rays, it gains extreme explosive potential, which is then sproinged out at the victim and causes quite a nasty booboo. Pakky's other weapons, beside his projectile launcher, include a retractable proton pack, a Light Sabre Axe, and a pair of mounted camcorders/laser guns in his Hoverbike mode. *The Neuromatic 2000 - This is one of Pakky's most used neural gimmicks. It is capable of reading the neural programming of any one subject, and transfering it to a compatable neural net. This is especially helpfull when dealing with defective neural units and rebuilds of any type. *Neurovision - Neurovision is capable of transferring neural data into video images, which can then be edited and put back into the neural net. This is based off of many of the aspects of Pakky's Neuromatic, and is also capable of searching the neural data for corruption and traumatic events and correcting them. Due to unforseen side-effects, however, Pakky uses this invention sparingly. The device CAN be used to replace traumatic memories with more pleasant ones, or with any scene from any movie on VHS and DVD. :^) *Rude Ray: The Ruderay is similar to Pakky's Mumblevac, but through an interesting twist, it only allows the victim to make rude phhhlts, bwaps burps and belches. FX is the only one who posesses a Rude Ray. *Hypnotic Groucho Glasses: Perfect for anyone attempting to maintain a secret identity, the Hypnotic Groucho Glasses emit a small disruptive field that causes coloration to appear slightly different and the groucho glasses to actually appear to be part of the wearer's face. The end result is that the wearer's appearance is unrecognizable in a Clark Kent/Superman kinda way. :^) *Custard Grenades: This invention is still in the experimental phase, as Pakky is trying to get the power to a more managable level. The Custard grenade is a grenade capable of splattering out subspace-compressed custard in a gooey explosion. Testing of the Custard grenade led to the accidental filling of Magnaron Crater (While it was a crater) with custard.. Pakky's still working on the perfect power level.. :^) Logs Players